


My Little Snake

by Lhgaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Incest, M/M, Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhgaunt/pseuds/Lhgaunt
Summary: Un pequeño One shot donde podemos ver a un dramático señor oscuro, un Harry Potter pateticamente adorable y descarado y las habituales locuras de la Tia Bella.Subido paralelamente en Wattpad @LadyGaunt1997.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo disfruten! Mucha pelusa🥰

\- ¿Mi señor, cuando atacaremos Hogsmaede? - preguntó Bellatrix entusiasmada por finales sangrientos, el Señor Oscuro la miró y abrió la boca para contestar pero la atención del ojirrojo se centró en una nueva presencia.

\- Basilio - dijo en voz sedosa y todos lo miraron confundidos hasta que oyeron una voz desde las sombras y vieron a un hermoso niño salir de estas.

El niño vestía unas finas túnicas color negro carbón de cuello alto que ondeaban elegantemente detrás de el y tenía pequeñas serpientes bordadas en hilos color plata, el color de las túnicas resaltaba su pálida piel y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, su cabello negro azabache con finos rizos hasta la altura de los hombros junto con su pequeña nariz de botón, labios cereza y largas pestañas lo hacian parecer un precioso ángel.

\- Hola papi - saludó y si no fuera por que todos estaban extremadamente conmocionados ante que alguien use tal apelativo con su señor, se habrian embobado con esa melodiosa voz.

\- ¿No te dije que te quedes en tus aposentos? - preguntó con una ceja alzada el señor oscuro, el pequeño Ravanette sonrió angelicalmente.

\- Sip - dijo como si nada.

\- ¿Y que haces aquí? - preguntó entonces el señor oscuro.

\- Nagini y Shilas decidieron copular... en mi habitación - dijo arrugando su pequeña y hermosa nariz en asco al pensar en sus serpientes haciendo... eso y al lord se le escapó una risotada divertida, todos vieron sorprendidos a su señor y Basilio puchereó.

\- Ven, pequeña bestia - dijo extendiendole la mano al menor quien la tomó gustoso para sentarse en el regazo de su pa.

\- ¿Mi señor? - preguntó en shock Lucius.

\- Quiero presentarles a mi hijo... Basilio Ácrux Riddle - dijo mirando profundamente a cada uno de sus mortífagos quienes tragaron saliva en shock.

\- Er.. mi señor... si no le molesta que le pregunte... ¿Cómo en el nombre de merlín tuvo un hijo? - se ahogó Rabastan, el lord iba a responder pero Basilio lo miró extrañamente.

\- Creo que usted es lo suficientemente grande cómo para comprender cómo se reproducen dos personas, Sr. Lestrange - le dijo mirandolo profundamente, Bella se carcajeó y el Lord se rió entre dientes, los demas los miraron divertidos, Rabastan parecía una remolacha - Igualmente estoy feliz por que los elfos me dieron mis dulces favoritos, así que te voy a responder. Nací en 1980 y vivo con mi padre desde el 81 ¿Suficiente para ustedes? - dijo Basilio mirando a todos y exigiendo que se atrevan a responder 'Al igual que mi señor' pensaron todos, cuando su señor habló en voz sedosa.

\- No recuerdo haber permitido más dulces, pequeña serpiente - dijo el señor oscuro mientras tambolitaba sus elegantes y largos dedos sobre el muslo del menor quien comenzó a hacer pucheros.

\- Pero papi ¡Dos ranas de chocolate por semana es muy poco! ¡Podría morir por hipoglucemia! - dijo dramáticamente, el señor oscuro rodo los ojos y sus seguidores miraron la escena divertidos.

\- Morirás cómo si fueras un viejo y patético muggle por diabetes si comes tanto dulce - le dijo firmemente, el menor parpadeó y luego un brillo astuto cubrió sus ojos.

\- Yo paso un mes sin comer nada dulce y tu pasas un mes sin matar o torturar a nadie - dijo extendiendo su pequeña y delicada mano al shockeado señor oscuro, los mortífagos sintieron ganas de carcajearse ¡Su pequeño señor era toda una serpiente manipuladora!.

\- Muy bien, puedes comer todos los chocolates que quieras, pequeña amenaza - refunfuneó cómo si el niño pequeño fuera el señor oscuro, Basilio sonrió encantadoramente y besó la mejilla de su padre, resistiendo las ganas de besar sus labios como siempre hacia pero no se le permitia en publico para luego bajarse de su regazo.

\- ¿Papi? - dijo antes de salir, el señor oscuro alzó una ceja en cuestión - ¿Eres consciente de que un niño de siete años acaba de manipular al señor oscuro más poderoso? - dijo el pequeño, los ojos rojos estuvieron unos momentos confusos y luego se abrieron en shock, envió un maleficio punzante pero simplemente golpeó en la puerta, el señor oscuro se quedó murmurando para si mismo.

\- Pequeña bestia manipuladora... yo, el gran Lord Voldemort manipulado por un mocoso - murmuró entre dientes, Bella titubeó un poco.

\- Er.. ¿mi señor? - dijo suavemente, el lord alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido, sin ser consciente de que estaba inflando los cachetes y haciendo pucheros.

\- ¿Qué? - espetó ante la mirada divertida que todos intentaban esconder.

\- Mi señor... bueno.. usted está haciendo pucheros - tartamudeó Avery, el señor oscuro frunció otra vez el ceño e infló más sus cachetes.

\- Los señores oscuros no hacen pucheros - les anunció mientras salía de la habitación con una barrida de su túnica, todos se miraron entre sí.

\- Creo que ya perdió la cabeza - dijo Lucius, una furiosa exclamación de '¡Escuché eso!' Llegó desde el otro lado, todos se aguantaron las risas. 

________________________

_¡Hola! Probablemente les dejo un One Shot, no tenía planeado subirlo pero me gustó, lo tenía en borradores hace muchisimo tiempo._

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ideas?_


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento mis amados lectores, pero esto no es una actualización de un capítulo. 

Publico esto para pedir justicia, por que cada vez somos más las asesinadas.

Úrsula tenía tan solo 18 años, realizó 18 denuncias en contra de su ex pareja y la policía no le prestó atención. Luego fue brutalmente asesinada con 15 puñaladas. Un Estado que NO escuchó. Una más en la entelequia del Ni una menos. MUCHISIMA RABIA. 

Por que lamentablemente ella no será la única, tampoco es la primera. 

#JusticiaporÚrsula

#Niunamenos


End file.
